


vancouver, here we go!

by nappingapparition



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, i guess this counts as canon divergence.. lol, just post semifinals fluff lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nappingapparition/pseuds/nappingapparition
Summary: “The team did a good job today,” Will mumbles, a soft lilt to his voice as his hands find themselves tangled in the back of the other’s hair. “I’m super fucking happy for you guys.”He feels Zach’s smirk against his skin. “Why, thank you, Mr. Meteos. We couldn’t have done it without you.”“Shut the fuck up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super fucking proud of the c9 boys for their 3-0 victory! my heart feels especially light after seeing that dorky hug from sneaky post-match. cranked out a suuuper short celebratory sneakeos fic to celebrate, lol.
> 
> sry if it's subpar btw, i haven't written in a loooong ass time lul

“Stay,” he blurts out.

Zach stresses his bottom lip between his teeth, propped up on his elbows. The covers thrown on top of him suddenly feel a bit too warm, too snug. He wills himself to meet Will’s gaze, who happens to be giving him a lopsided grin.

“Was planning on it,” Will states with a short chuckle. He shifts, just enough so that Zach is within distance for him to brush his fringe out of the way to place a tentative kiss on his forehead. “Why, were you worried that I’d fuck you and leave like your other side hoes?”

For a second, Zach doesn’t say anything, opting to laugh instead, feeling some of the tension melt from his shoulders. He settles on a simple, “No, sir. Never,” as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and tugs to lie down next to him. The room is dim as Will settles in next to Zach, catching his lips once more for an adoring kiss. Despite the promise to stay, he knows that he has to go back to his own team’s house at the end of the night - no matter how at home he felt here. After pulling back from the kiss, Zach nuzzles into Will’s neck silently, giving a content hum.

“The team did a good job today,” Will mumbles, a soft lilt to his voice as his hands find themselves tangled in the back of the other’s hair. “I’m super fucking happy for you guys.”

He feels Zach’s smirk against his skin. “Why, thank you, Mr. Meteos. We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“ _Shut_ the fuck up."

They laugh together, a duet of quiet breathless snorts. “But uh, thanks. Really.” He smiles, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. “I’m glad we got to play with you for the semifinals.”

“What makes you say that? Had fun dicking on me constantly?” he joked, giving Zach’s hair a light tug and receiving a noncommittal whine in response.

“Whoa. What the fuck. That is  _not_ appropriate.” He pokes Will’s bare hip lazily. “I’m just glad I got to share such an amazing moment like that with one of my good friends, is that such a crime?”

“ _Very_ good friend.” The cadence of Will’s voice is telling of an intense eyebrow waggle. “I’ll watch my language, though. Maybe if I’m a good boy you’ll pay attention to me instead of talking to stream all night.”

Zach laughs before pressing an apologetic kiss to his neck. “Yeah, yeah, I’m a horrible person, I get it. At least I don’t fuck and cuddle the stream after semifinals.”

"I mean, I guess that's true."

They share a comfortable silence for the next few moments, listening to the cars pass by outside. It feels like they're in their own world, with everything else just candidly observing from the outside. It had been a while since they’d spent solid alone time together. The rest of the team are out having a celebratory victory dinner, but Zach had opted to stay back and celebrate with them after they got back.

“So…” he drawls, breaking the silence.

“So,” Will returns.

“What do you think of Vancouver?” Zach asks innocently, sounding just a bit hesitant. It brings a small smile to Will’s face. “Like, I mean - does it look fun to you?”

“Looks pretty cool, yeah,” he chuckles, running his free hand down his boyfriend's back and drawing imaginary shapes into his skin. Zach keens in the touch. “I think I’ve read somewhere that it’s the art capital of Canada, or something. Super busy all the time.”

“Would you ever, like, visit for a couple of days, though?” he questions, “Maybe a week or two? By the way, this is totally hypothetical. I’m just curious, bro.”

“Wow, I don’t know. I’d have to think about that. Vancouver is pretty far away, you know,” he reasons, seeming to mull it over. “Plus, I heard Canada’s pretty cold. Dunno how I’d deal with that.”

“Oh.” He sounds somewhat disappointed, shifting into a more comfortable position. “Same.”

“I’m kidding. Yeah, I’ll buy tickets to watch you get pounded at finals.”

Zach lets something of a relieved laugh out, his breath tickling Will’s skin as he snuggles closer to his boyfriend's warm body. “Oh, wow. How about buying tickets to _personally_ pound me at finals?”

"Hm..." he hums thoughtfully. "Give me two seconds to think about it."

"One, two."

"Deal."


End file.
